The invention relates to an airbag arrangement.
To protect occupants of a vehicle, airbags are known which are deployed and inflated in the event of an accident in order thereby to lessen the impact of an occupant.
In the case of conventional airbags, the airbag deploys explosively in an accident in order to be able to open the predetermined breaking points and protect the occupants in good time. For occupants who are wearing their seatbelts and maintain the correct distance from the airbag, said airbag then provides effective protection. However, this is not the case for occupants who are sitting “out of position” (referred to below as OOP) and, when the airbag is released, are, for example, too near or are positioned unfavorably in another manner. The consequence may be severe injuries even including fractured skulls or broken necks. Infants in rearward child seats which are fitted counter to the direction of travel are particularly at risk. The National Highway Traffic Safety Administration has calculated that, in the USA, for every 1000 people whose lives have been saved by an airbag, there are 57 people who, without the supposed protection, would still be alive.